Desperate Measures
by PaEMT
Summary: After years of abuse at the hands of her husband, Meghan Boscorelli runs away to New York to seek help to leave him for good. Her husband will do anything to take her home and hurt anyone who gets in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Desperate Measures

Summary: Angst/Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own any Third Watch characters except for Meghan Boscorelli. My stories take place towards the end of Season 6, but before "Goodbye to Camelot."

After years of physical and emotional abuse by her husband, Meghan Boscorelli runs away to New York in order to seek help to get away from her husband for good. Her husband will do anything to take his wife home and harm anyone who gets in the way.

Chapter 1

A well-dressed young woman who look to be in her early thirties rushes into the 55th Precinct. Her name is Meghan Phillips, wife to a powerful senator in the South. She looks to be upset about something when she rushes up to the front desk. Lt. Lou Swersky looks at the young woman wondering what could be wrong that has this woman terrified.

"Can I help you with something?" he asks her.

"I have to find Officer Maurice Boscorelli. It's extremely important that I find him right away." she replies.

Lou wonders to himself why this woman needs to find Bosco in such a hurry. Although most of the things that Bosco does, Lou would really not care to know.

This woman on the other hand, Lou found that there was just something familiar about her. He wanted to know more.

"Please, I don't have too much time" begged Meghan.

"Officer Boscorelli and Officer Monroe are out on patrol duty. Is there something we can do for you?"

"No, it has to be Officer Boscorelli. He's the only one who can help me" replies Meghan.

"Can you tell me why Officer Boscorelli is the only one to help you?" Lou asked her.

"You don't understand. My husband is a powerful person. When he finds me, I'll be better off dead. Maurice is the only one who can help me because... He's my brother."

Bosco had a sister, Lou can't remember Bosco ever mentioning having a younger sister. It didn't surprise Lou. Bosco wasn't one to talk about personal things to anyone, except for Faith Yokas.

"I'll call for Bosco to come back to the precinct. In the meantime, you can wait in my office."

Lou notices that Sergeant Maritza Cruz is walking down the stairs.

"Cruz" yells Lou. "Can you please take this young woman up to my office so she can wait for Bosco?"

"Sure, Lou." replies Cruz.

Lou turns back and looks to Meghan.

"Sergeant Cruz will show you up to my office. Don't worry. You're husband won't be able to come near you." Lou reassures Meghan.

Meghan walks over to Cruz.

"Follow me" Cruz tells Meghan.

Meghan follows Cruz up the stairs and down the hall towards Lou's office. Officer Maurice Boscorelli and Sasha Monroe are sitting in their squad car in front of a local cafe. Bosco is sitting in the driver's seat and Sasha is sitting in the passenger's seat. They are both eating burgers with fries and a soda. They hear Lou on the radio calling for them.

"55-David."

Sasha puts down her soda and picks up the mick.

"55- David" replies Sasha.

"You have been asked to respond back to the station. Someone is here who wishes to speak to Boscorelli."

"10-4" replies Sasha.

Sasha replaces the mick and looks at Bosco.

"So, what did you do now?" she asks him.

"Damned if I know" he says.

He couldn't remember doing anything to get in trouble. Usually that was the only time someone wanted to talk to him. That and if someone he loved was in danger. He started the car and drove off towards the 55 wondering who could want to talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Desperate Measures

Summary: Angst/Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own any Third Watch characters except for Meghan Boscorelli. My stories take place towards the end of season six, but before "Goodbye to Camelot".

Chapter 2

A well dressed man around 40 years old is walking out of the airport carrying only a briefcase. He looks like someone who gets whatever he wants. Another man is behind him pulling a pair of suitcases that are on wheels. The man leading the way is Craig Phillips, a very powerful senator from Tennessee. He is also Meghan Boscorelli's husband. He is in New York to take Meghan back to Tennessee no matter what. He will not let her ruin what he has fought for so long to accomplish. The man following him is Scott Johnson, a smalltime thug trying to make it big.

"Where is she?" Craig asks the man behind him without even looking back.

"As of right now, I believe she is at the 55th police precinct." Scott replies, trying to keep up.

"I didn't want her to make contact with her brother. This might complicate things a little." Craig says a little annoyed that things are not going as he planned.

Both men walk out the main airport doors. There is a black limo waiting right at the curb. Scott rushes over to the back door after giving the suitcases to the limo driver.

He opens the door and stands aside so that Craig can get in.

"I want Meghan back at my hotel room tonight."

"I'll personally make sure of it." replies Scott.

Craig gets in the limo and sits down. Scott closes the door. The rear window slowly lowers. Craig looks out at Scott.

"Don't fail me. You mean nothing to me. I can just as easy make you disappear."

The window slowly goes back up. Scott is left standing watching the limo leave wondering how in the world he is going to pull this one off. He has heard stories about how erratic and unpredictable Officer Maurice Boscorelli is.

Bosco opens the door to Lou Swersky's office still having no clue who is there waiting for him. As he does so, the person sitting in a chair facing the desk turns around. He recognizes immediately that it's his younger sister, Meghan, who he hasn't seen her in eight years. Not since she married that jag-off who took her to Tennessee and completely isolated her from even her own family. Tears start streaming down Meghan's cheeks as soon as she sees Bosco. She gets up out of her chair and rushes towards Bosco. Both brother and sister embrace.

"Oh, God. I can't believe it's you." Meghan says between sobs.

For once in his life, Bosco is at a loss for words. He just wants to hold onto her praying that he isn't dreaming. They finally break the hug and just look at each other for a minute.

"Maurice, you have to help me." pleads Meghan.

Bosco leads her back to the two chairs facing Lou's desk where they both sit down.

"What happened?" asks Bosco. Whatever it is, he decides that it has to be bad if his sister is sitting before him. Meghan can be just as stubborn as he was at times.

"I left Craig, I had to. I couldn't put up with the abuse anymore. I need you to protect me from him. I know he followed me to New York to drag me back to Tennessee. If he succeeds, I'm better off dead.

Bosco stands up and walks across the room. He is fuming at the idea that anyone laid a hand on his sister. He slowly turns around to look back at Meghan.

"You let that son of a bitch abuse you all this time?" Bosco said angrily

"What was I supposed to do?" Meghan replies. "He threatened to kill me and everyone I ever cared about if I left. I couldn't let him hurt you, Mikey or Ma."

"Let him try and come near you. He'll wish he stayed in Tennessee." Bosco tells her.


	3. Chapter 3

Desperate Measures

Summary: Angst/Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own any Third Watch characters except for Meghan Boscorelli. My stories take place towards the end of season six, but before

"Goodbye to Camelot."

Chapter 3

"What are you going to do now?" asks Meghan.

"I'm going to go ask my Lieutenant for the rest of the day off. Then I'm taking you back to my place."

"Isn't that the first place he would look?" Meghan asks Bosco.

"That's what I'm counting on. We could end this whole thing tonight." he says while walking towards the door. He opens the door and then looks back at Meghan.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." and with that he leaves.

Meghan sits there watching the door, wondering if this a good idea after all. She knows her brother and he's not afraid of getting hurt while protecting his family. She knows when he faces Craig, he will indeed get hurt somehow and then it will be her fault. She wasn't going to let that happen. Meghan stands up and walks over to the door. She opens it and steps out. She walks over to the top of the stairs and sees Bosco talking to his Lieutenant at the front desk.

"I can't let you get hurt." Meghan says to herself. She knows if she goes back to her husband that he'll call off the thugs she knows he hired to come after her. She turns around really quick and bumps into Ty Davis.

"Sorry" she apologizes.

"No harm done" he replies.

Meanwhile across town, Scott and another man he recruited for the job are sitting in their car watching Bosco's apartment. Scott is sitting in the

passenger's seat. The other man whose name is Derek is sitting in the driver's seat.

"Let's go inside and find someplace that we can jump this Officer Boscorelli so we can grab Meghan" he tells Derek.

"Sounds good to me" Derek replies.

They both get out of the car. Derek reaches into the back seat and grabs a wooden baseball bat. Scott sees the bat when Derek walks around the car.

"We aren't supposed to kill him, just rough him up a bit" Scott says looking at the bat.

"I'm not going to kill him, yet" Derek says with a grin on his face.

Scott shakes his head and they both walk into Bosco's apartment building. A few seconds go by when Bosco's Mustang pulls up and parks. Both Bosco and

Meghan get out of his car.

"I can't believe how stupid you are. You actually thought about going back with him!" Bosco says to Meghan. He just can't comprehend why his sister would even

consider going back to her husband.

"I told you why" Meghan replies as they walk up to the apartment building and go inside. "I don't want to see you get hurt, because I know what Craig can do."

They continue to walk down the hallway towards Bosco's apartment, when all of a sudden a baseball bat comes out from behind the wall on the left and hits Bosco in the stomach. Bosco falls to the floor in pain.

"Maurice!" screams Meghan.

"Hello, Meghan. Someone wants to see you" Scott tell her.


	4. Chapter 4

Desperate Measures

Summary: Angst/Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own any Third Watch characters except for Meghan Boscorelli.

Chapter 4

Meghan rushes over and kneels beside Bosco who is also kneeling on the floor holding his stomach. She was afraid this was going to happen and now it has.

"Maurice, please tell me you're okay" she begs him.

Derek is now standing beside Bosco. Scott has pulled Meghan to her feet and is holding her with his left arm around her waist.

"So this is the famous Maurice Boscorelli" Derek teases while pulling Bosco's head back by the hair. "Not quite what I expected after all that hype when he was shot at Mercy Hospital. I think we should do this town a favor and get rid of him like someone did their brother, Mikey."

Derek lets go of Bosco's hair.

"What are you talking about?" Meghan asks, now confused about what this guy was talking about.

"Should we tell her, Boscorelli, or do you want the honor?" Scott asks.

"Go to hell!" Bosco tells them. He is now trying to get up. He was now afraid. He didn't want Meghan to find out about Mikey this way. He was also afraid that they would do something really bad to him where he won't be able to help Meghan.

Meghan is trying to get free when she sees Derek pull out a gun.

"Please, don't hurt him! I'll go with you without a problem if you leave him alone." Meghan begs.

"Meghan, don't!" Bosco yells.

"Good choice, Meghan." replies Scott. He starts to pull her away and towards the car.

"Let's go." Scott tells Derek.

"I'm coming." replies Derek, but not before he hits Bosco on the back of the head with the gun, causing him to fall to the floor unconscious. Meghan turns around while being led out of the apartment building and sees Bosco lying on the floor.

It seemed like forever when Bosco finally started to get up. At first he couldn't remember what happened. He just knew he had one hell of a headache. Then it came back to him. Oh, God, they took Meghan. He didn't even know who took her, but he'd bet her husband did. That bastard went too far.

Ty Davis opens the door to Bosco's apartment building. He didn't like the feeling he got when he saw those two guys leave after Bosco left. That's why he decided to come and make sure everything was okay. He is walking down the hall when he sees Bosco getting up from the floor. He rushes up to him and helps him up.

"Bosco, what happened?"

"Two guys jumped me and they took Meghan. We need to go and find her."

"You need to go and get checked out. I'll go back to the 55 and get everyone out looking for Meghan." Davis tells Bosco.

"No, I need to find her. She's my sister. I should have protected her. I couldn't protect Mikey and look what happened. I won't let that happen again." Bosco informs Davis


	5. Chapter 5

Desperate Measures

Summary: Angst/Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own any Third Watch characters except for Meghan Boscorelli.

Chapter 5

Scott, Derek and Meghan are in an elevator in an expensive hotel. Meghan has no doubt that her husband sent these guys to bring her to him. She just hopes that her brother is okay. She knows that he could be the only person who could help her. The elevator stops on the 10th floor and the doors open.

"This is our stop." Scott tells Meghan.

Scott and Derek lead Meghan out of the elevator and down the hall to the only room on the floor. Meghan is now close to panicking. She knows that Craig will be furious with her and she's afraid of what he's going to do to her. They knock on the hotel room door. After about a minute, Craig opens the door.

"Meghan, so happy that you changed your mind." He says to Meghan with the look of fury in his eyes.

"I didn't have a choice. You hired these two thugs to drag me back to you." She replies.

He grabs onto Meghan's right arm and pulls her into the hotel room.

Craig looks at Scott and Derek.

"You can go. I'll arrange payment later." He tells them and with that, he closes the door.

"You had no right to have those two bring me back against my will!" Meghan yells at Craig. She no longer fears Craig. She decides that it's about time she stood up to him. She always did have the Boscorelli stubborness in her.

He lets go of her arm and slaps her across the face. She is holding the right side of her face with her hand.

"Who do you think you are!" She yells.

He forces her up against a wall and hold her there by her throat. He is holding her there with just enough pressure to make it difficult to breath.

"I am your husband, and you will obey me. Not even your tempermental brother can change that. Let him try and save you. You will do as I say, when I say it. Do you understand?"

Meghan nods her head what she can. Craig lets go of her throat.

"Go change and freshen up. We have dinner reservations at 6pm. I'll be back in in an hour. You better be ready and don't try anything. I have a man outside the door and I have told him to hurt you if you try to leave again. Don't try and use the phone either. I'll know if you try and call for help. Disobey me once more and I will have my men hurt not only your brother, but also your mother as well. Then it will be on your head." He tells Meghan before he turns and walks out of the hotel room.

Meghan turns around and sees herself in the mirror that is hanging on the wall. Tears are falling down her cheeks and she is still holding her face from where Craig hit her.

"I can't do this anymore. I think I'd rather die first." Meghan says almost if to convince herself that dying would be better than to live like this.


	6. Chapter 6

"Desperate Measures"

Summary: Angst/Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own any Third Watch characters except for Meghan Boscorelli.

Chapter 6

Meanwhile back at the 55th precinct, a group is gathered in the conference room to figure out a plan to rescue Meghan. Bosco is standing at the front of the room while Faith, Sully, Davis, Monroe, and Finney are sitting at the desks. Cruz walks in and sits down at another desk. Everyone looks at her wondering why she was here. She never helped unless it would somehow help her out. Cruz notices everyone looking at her.

"Don't look at me like that. When anything involves a fellow officer, I'm there to help." She informs the group.

"Go ahead, Bosco. Tell us what you got." She tells Bosco.

"Okay. Well I know we have to come up with something quick. Craig isn't going to waste time to get back to Tennessee. I also have a feeling that this time he's going

to kill Meghan. This son of a bitch is a senator who has a private jet. So we need to start with that."

Meanwhile downstairs, Rose Boscorelli walks into the precinct. She walks up to the desk where Lt. Swersky is standing. He watches her walk up.

"How are you Rose?" He asks her.

"I'm doing good. Can you tell me if Maurice is here? I wanted to see if he was hungry." She tells him.

"Bosco is actually in the middle of something."

"Oh, is it something really important?" She asks him.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you that."

"Why? What's wrong?" Rose was now getting extremely worried. Anytime someone would act this way, it was because one of her kids were involved. Well, she wasn't going to wait and find out. She lost a son already and she wasn't about to lose another child. She was going up and get the truth right from Maurice.

Rose starts to walk up the stairs towards the roll call room.

"Rose, you can't go up there" He yells up to her, but it's too late. Rose is already down the hall.

Inside the roll call room, the group gathered there are finalizing their plan.

"Finney and I will be checking out the hotels. You said this guy is a senator so we'll check out the usual places that politicians stay." Davis replies.

"While you are doing that, Monroe and I will check out the airport and see if we can put a hold on any flight he has scheduled to leave." Sully informs the group.

"Good, we'll keep in touch by cell phone in case he has a radio." Bosco tells everyone.

Just as everyone stands up, Rose opens the door and stands just inside the doorway. She sees the small group that is gathered there and realizes that this isn't a department thing, it's personal.

"Maurice, what's going on. Don't lie to me." She begs Bosco.

Everyone is filing out of the room except for Rose, Faith and Bosco.

"Ma, what are you doing here?" He asks.

"I came to see if you wanted to eat, but by the way Lt. Swersky was acting, I needed to come up here. Something is going on and I want to know what it is."

Faith walks over to Rose and starts to lead her back to one of the desk.

"Rose, I think you need to sit down."

"Faith, please. I know Maurice doesn't want me to know, but if it's about one of my remaining children, I have a right." She pleads with Faith.

Bosco walks up to the desk that Rose is now sitting at. He pulls another desk closer to her. Faith is standing beside Bosco.

"Meghan is in town. She came to seek my help to leave Craig once and for all." Bosco tells her.

Rose is starting to get worried. She knows what kind of man Craig Phillips can be.

"Maurice, where is she? He'll hurt her when he finds her."

Bosco looks at Faith and she knows that he wants her to finish the story.

"Rose, Bosco and Meghan were getting ready to go into his apartment when two men jumped them. They roughed Bosco up and took Meghan."

Rose immediately looks back to Bosco with the look of fear covering her face.

"Maurice, you have to find her. You know what he is capable of."

"Don't worry. That's what we just did. We have a plan to get Meghan. I need you to go home and wait for my call."

"I can't go home. I want to be there when you find her."

"Ma, I promise you I'll bring her straight to you when we find her. Please go home and wait for me there." Bosco tells his mom.

"It's okay, Rose. We're going to do everything we can. We won't let him hurt her." Faith says trying to comfort Rose a little.

A look passes between Bosco and Faith. They both pray that they will find Meghan in time.


	7. Chapter 7

"Desperate Measures"

Summary: Angst/Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own any Third Watch characters except for Meghan Boscorelli

Chapter 7

Craig and Meghan are walking towards the restaurant at the hotel. Craig has his hand around Meghan's right upper arm.

"You will act like there is nothing wrong. You hear me." He instructs her.

Meghan can only nod. What else can she do? Craig has already threatened to kill her whole family. She has to obey him.

"If your brother or any of his fellow police officers happens to find us, you will tell them that you have changed your mind and that you decided to go home with me. You better make it convincing too. Do you understand me?" He tells her.

Meghan nods again.

"I said, do you understand me?" He asks her while squeezing her arm a little tighter.

"I understand." Meghan replies.

They walk up to the hostess podium at the restaurant. The hostess sees them when they walk up. She thinks to herself that the woman looks really upset. She doesn't like the feeling she gets from the man.

"Do you have a reservation?" She asks.

"It should be under Phillips." Craig tells her.

The hostess looks at her lists and finds their name.

"Party of two under Phillips. Right this way."

She leads them into the restaurant and towards their table. Meanwhile, Sully and Monroe are at LaGuardia Airport standing outside the main gate. Sully is on his cell phone to Bosco.

"Hey, Bosco. It's Sully. Monroe and I are at LaGuardia. There is a private jet here that is owned by a Craig Phillips. It's scheduled to leave this evening around 9:00pm."

Bosco is sitting in the passenger's seat of a unmarked patrol car. Faith is driving. Bosco looks at his watch.

"Sully, it's a little after 5 o'clock now. That doesn't leave us much time to find Meghan. See if you can have the airport hold the departure. Tell them that the owner of that plane is under suspicion for abducting his wife. Let me know what happens." He tells Sully.

"If we can't find her, we'll know where she is around 9:00pm. We can always confront this guy here at the airport." Sully tells Bosco.

"I want to find her before then. They could always slip away before we get a chance to find her. I don't want to wait until the last minute. Besides, we would have to deal with the Port Authority then. I don't want any other agency involved. The more agencies involved the better the chance of one of them screwing up. This is personal. I want to get this son of a bitch myself. No one messes with my family." Bosco informs Sully.

Sully looks at Monroe.

"Okay, Bosco. We'll see what we can do."

Sully closes his phone.

"What did he say?" Monroe asks Sully.

"He wants us to see if we can have the airport hold the departure since this guy is wanted for kidnapping."

"Kidnapping is a federal offense. The FBI will insists on being involved." Monroe tells Sully.

"I think Bosco wants to do this on his own. He doesn't want any other agency involved. There would be too great a chance for someone to screw up."

Faith stops at a red light and looks at Bosco.

"Bos, don't you think we should ask for help? The more people involved, the greater the chance of finding Meghan." She asks Bosco.

"I'm not taking any chances. You've seen what happens when the FBI gets involved. They have no regard for bystanders. I want to get this guy myself. That bastard has been asking for this since the day he married Meghan."

The light turns green and Faith continues to drive.


	8. Chapter 8

"Desperate Measures"

Summary: Angst/Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own any Third Watch characters except for Meghan Boscorelli

Chapter 8

Davis and Finney walk up to the front desk of a local hotel. The desk clerk sees them.

"Is there something I can do for you two officers?" He asks them.

"We need to know if someone is registered here." Finney tells him.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot give out that information." The clerk informs them.

"The man we are looking for is wanted for kidnapping his wife. That's a federal offense. Unless you want to be charged with accessory to kidnapping, I'd advise you help us out. The man we are looking for is Craig Phillips." Davis tells the desk clerk.

The clerk looks through his register. He then looks back up at Davis and Finney.

"Yes, Senator Phillips is registered here, but I can't tell you what room number it is. I can tell you that he is not there right now. He's in the dining room with his wife having dinner."

"Are they there right now?" Finney asks.

"Yes, they had reservations for 6:00pm."

"Which way is the dining room?" Davis asks the desk clerk.

The desk clerk points in the direction of the restaurant. Davis and Finney walk away from the front desk and towards the restaurant.

"I can't believe the luck we are having." Finney remarks to Davis.

"I wouldn't say that until we have found Meghan."

They walk up to the hostess stand.

"Do you have a reservation tonight?" She asks them.

"Actually we are looking for someone." Davis tells her.

"What is the name of the party you are looking for?"

"Phillips." Replies Finney.

"Yes, we have a party named Phillips. They just sat down at their table." The hostess informs them.

"We need to know where they are. The gentleman is abducting his wife and taking her back to Tennessee against her will." Davis tells her.

"They are sitting towards the back on the right. I knew there was something about him I didn't like."

"Thanks." Davis says to her.

Davis and Finney start walking towards where Craig and Meghan are sitting. Craig and Meghan are sitting at a table at the very back. Craig is sitting with his back towards the front of the restaurant. Meghan is sitting opposite the table facing the front of the restaurant. Meghan sees two police officers walking towards their table. The one she recognizes as the one she bumped into at her brother's police station. Craig sees her looking at something and turns around. He sees the police officers walking towards them. He turns back and looks at Meghan.

"Remember what I said. You changed your mind and you are coming back with me to Tennessee." Craig reminds her.

Davis and Finney have walked up to the table.

"Meghan Boscorelli?" Finney asks.

"Her name is Meghan Phillips. Is there something I can help you with officers?" Craig asks them.

"I believe my partner asked her." Davis replies.

Finney looks at Meghan.

"Meghan, we're here to take you back to your brother. We was told that your husband abducted you and is taking you back to Tennessee against your will." Finney tells her.

Craig kicks Meghan under the table.

"You must be mistaken. I have chosen to return to Tennessee with my husband. Maurice doesn't like my husband so he must have come up with the crazy idea that I was abducted." Meghan regretfully tells them.

"Are you sure?" Davis asks her.

"You heard my wife. There has been a mistake. Now if you would leave us alone. We would like to eat our dinner in peace." Craig informs them.

"You don't have to be afraid, Meghan. We're here to help you." Finney tells her.

"I said, please leave." Craig tells them, obviously getting a little annoyed.

Davis hits Finney's arm telling him it's time to go. They start walking away from the table.

"Nice job. It was very convincing." Craig tells Meghan.

"I don't know about you, but that sounded a little coerced. What do you think?" Finney asks Davis.

"Let's get the others here and figure out what we are going to do next." Davis replies.


	9. Chapter 9

"Desperate Measures"

Summary: Angst/Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own any Third Watch characters except for Meghan Boscorelli

Chapter 9

Craig and Meghan are now back in their hotel room. Meghan is sitting on the sofa. Craig is walking towards the window when his phone rings. He answers it. Meghan only hears Craig's half of the conversation.

"Yes? (pause) When the hell did this happen? (pause) See if you can get our clearance back. (pause) Officer Boscorelli has gone too far. (pause) I'll take care of him. Don't worry about that.

He hangs up his cell phone and he looks back at Meghan from where he is standing by the window.

"Your brother won't leave well enough alone." He tells her.

"Why? What did he do?" She asks.

"He has managed to get our flight grounded."

He just happens to look out the window and notices that there are now 3 police cars in front of the hotel.

"Son of a bitch!"

He walks away from the window and over towards the door. Meghan gets up and walks over to the window. She looks down and sees the police cars in front of the hotel. She gets a small smile across her face.

"I wouldn't get too excited. Everything that your brother is doing is just going to be in vain." He tells her.

Downstairs, the group is standing around their squad cars. Bosco, Faith, Cruz, Davis and Finney are trying to figure out their next move.

"I think we need to be blocking every available means of escape." Cruz suggests.

"Finney and I will take the back exit in the alley." Davis tells them.

Davis and Finney leave.

"I'll stay out here and cover the front." replies Faith.

"I'll stay here and help you." Cruz tells her.

"Good, I'll go inside and cover the lobby. I'm not going to let that bastard get by me that easily." Bosco tells them

Bosco goes inside the hotel. He goes over to the payphones outside the main elevator pretending to use the phone. He hears Davis on the radio confirming that he is on guard out back.

"Finney and Davis are stationed at the only back door. No activity yet."

Upstairs, Craig is holding onto Meghan's left arm as they walk down the stairwell.

"Why are we walking down the stairs?" Meghan asks Craig

"It would be stupid if we went down the main elevator. Your brother would be expecting that. I wouldn't be surprised if he was there waiting. No, we are going down the stairs and out the back door. I have a car waiting who will take us to the ferry. We'll get over to Newark and fly home from there."

"Why can't you just leave me here and go back to Tennessee? I promise I won't say anything. You can be rid of me and find someone who you really want." Meghan asks him.

They both stop. Craig looks Meghan in the eye.

"I need you for my political career. I didn't say I needed you for the sex. I have plenty of girls who give me that."

"You pig. I can't stand you. I hope Maurice gives you what you deserve."

"Your brother will be the one getting what he deserves. I'm glad that he didn't die with that incident at the hospital. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

They continue to walk. After a few minutes they reach the bottom. Craig looks out the window on the stairway door and doesn't see anything. He then leads Meghan out of the stairwell and down the hall towards the back door. Davis and Finney are leaning against the dumpsters in the back. All of the sudden, they hear the back door open. They stand up and point their guns towards the door. The door opens and they see Craig and Meghan. Finney gets on the radio and yells for the others.

"Coming out the back!"

Craig realizes that the police are there. Craig puts his left arm around Meghan's throat and pulls a gun out of his suit jacket with his right hand. He then points the gun to Meghan's right temple.

"Get out of here or I'll kill her." Craig yells to Davis and Finney.

Inside, Bosco has heard Finney call. He is running towards the back door. Faith and Cruz rush into the hotel and through the lobby towards the back door. Craig is still holding onto Meghan with the gun pointed to her head.

"Leave her go and no one is going to get hurt." Davis informs Craig.

"You think I'm stupid? The minute I let her go, that's when I'm dead. No, I'll just hold onto her a little longer. Nothing will happen to me as long as I have her."

"Let her go, Jag off!"

Craig and Meghan turn their head behind them and see Bosco standing there pointing a gun towards them. Meghan sees this as her only chance to get away so she stomps on Craig's foot. He let's go of her. She starts to run away when he points the gun towards her and fires. Bosco, Davis and Finney open fire at Craig. Craig falls to the ground about a minute later, dead.


	10. Chapter 10

"Desperate Measures"

Summary: Angst/Drama

Disclaimer: I do not any Third Watch characters except for Meghan Boscorelli.

Chapter 10

Bosco looks out into the alley and doesn't see Meghan. He starts to get worried now, afraid she might have been hurt.

"Davis, where's Meghan?" Bosco yells to Davis.

Davis looks around. He doesn't see her.

"I wasn't paying attention to where she went. I was concentrating on shooting." Davis informs him.

They hear Finney yell from behind. He is standing at the edge of the dumpsters.

"She's back here and she's been shot." Finney yells.

Bosco jumps over Craig's body and runs up the alley to where Finney is. Davis is following him. When Bosco and Davis reach the area where Finney said Meghan is they see her sitting up against the side of the dumpster holding her right shoulder with her left hand. You can see a some blood on her hand. Bosco kneels beside her. He looks back at Davis.

"Get me a bus!" He yells at Davis.

Davis walks away and gets on the radio. Bosco is trying to look at Meghan's wound.

"Let me see." He tells her.

She pulls her hand away. Faith rushes up and sees Bosco looking at Meghan's shoulder.

"Bos, how is she?" She asks.

He turns around to see Faith.

"Shoulder shot, went clean through."

Bosco sees that Davis is back.

"Do we have that bus coming?" He asks Davis.

"It should be here any minute."

Bosco turns back around to look at Meghan. She is holding her shoulder again.

"Maurice, am I going to be okay?" She asks him.

"You're going to be fine."

"Where is Craig?" Meghan inquires to Bosco.

Bosco looks over to the doorway and sees Cruz covering him up with a sheet. He looks back at Meghan a second later.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"He's dead?" She asks him.

"Yes." Bosco tells her.

Just then Carlos and Grace rush up. Carlos is carrying the jump bag.

"Let us through." Grace tells everyone.

Davis, Finney and Faith all back away to give them room. Bosco doesn't leave Meghan's side.

"Bosco, you have to move so I can get in here and help her." Grace tells him.

"This is my sister and I'm not leaving her side." He tells Grace.

Bosco moves to the other side of Meghan. Meghan looks at him.

"It's okay, Maurice."

"I'll be right back here if you need me."

He backs up a little out of the way. Carlos and Grace kneel on either side of Meghan. Carlos is doing vitals while Grace is checking out Meghan's shoulder. Jelly walks up the alley and up to where the body is lying. There are police officers there taking pictures of the crime scene. Jelly lifts up the blanket and looks at the body.

"What happened here?" He asks the one police officer standing nearby.

"I'm not sure."

Jelly looks up the alley and sees Faith. He yells for her.

"Yokas."

Faith turns around and sees Jelly. She walks down the alley and over to Jelly.

"What happened?" He asks her.

"Didn't Swersky tell you?" Faith asks.

"He just said something about Bosco's sister being forced to go back to Tennessee with her abusive husband. I didn't even know that Bosco had a sister."

"That isn't all. Her husband was Senator Craig Phillips. He came here to take Meghan back home. Apparently he was really abusive. He tried to sneak out the back with her, but Davis and Finney were here. Senator Phillips pulled a gun and pointed it at Meghan's head. She somehow got away. That's when he shot her. Bosco, Davis and Finney returned fire." She informs him.

"They made sure they got the job done. I'm surprised the little men in black suits aren't here yet to cover everything up." Jelly says.

Just then 2 men wearing dark suits walks up the alley and over to them. The one pulls out his identification badge.

"I'm Agent Douglas. I need to talk to whoever is in charge." He asks both of them.

"What took you so long? We've been expecting you." Jelly says sarcastically.


	11. Chapter 11

"Desperate Measures"

Summary: Angst/Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own any Third Watch characters except for Meghan Boscorelli.

Chapter 11

Rose Boscorelli rushes into the emergency room doors at Angel of Mercy hospital. She received a phone call a little while ago from Bosco that her daughter, Meghan, had been shot and was in the emergency room at the hospital. Rose got to the hospital as fast as she could. She rushes inside and up the the nurses desk, where Mary Proctor is standing looking over a chart. She looks up and sees the look of worry on Rose's face.

"Rose". Mary acknowledges.

"Mary, where is Meghan and Maurice?" Rose asks her.

"Everyone is going to be fine. Meghan is in trauma room 3 and Maurice is in the lounge. We will keep Meghan for a day or so to make sure no infection sets in. Other than that, she will be perfectly fine. I think Maurice is waiting for you." Mary replies

"Thank you, Mary for taking care of both my children."

"You're welcome." Mary says to her.

Rose walks away and down the hall to the lounge. Bosco sees his mother walking in front of the glass window. He stands up just as she opens the door. They look at each other and Bosco can see that Rose had been crying.

"Ma." Bosco acknowledges.

Rose rushes up to Bosco and he hugs her.

"It's over. She'll never have to worry about that jag off anymore."

Rose looks up at Bosco's face.

"He's dead?" Rose asks.

They break the hug.

"We had to shoot him. He had just shot Meghan and he wasn't going to make it easy for us. The bastard asked for it if you ask me." Bosco replies

Just then Meghan's emergency room doctor walks into the lounge. Rose and Bosco look at him.

"Meghan will be absolutely fine. I want to keep her overnight just to make sure. You can go in and see her now before we take her upstairs." The doctor tells them.

"If she's going to be fine, then why does she have to stay here?" Bosco asks

Rose looks back at Bosco.

"Maurice."

Bosco knows that tone and it means to drop the subject. Rose turns back to the doctor and walks up to him to shake his hand.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done." Rose tells him.

"You're quite welcome." The doctor answers

He then walks out the door and down the hall. Bosco walks up to his mother and puts his right arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go see Meghan." He says to her.

"I can't wait to see her." Rose admits

They walk out of the lounge and down the hall. They walk up to the door to trauma room 3 and Bosco knocks. He then opens the door and he walks in after Rose. She is sitting up in bed with her arm in a sling. Meghan sees them walk in. They walk up to the left side of the bed.

"Ma, Maurice, I'm so glad to see you." She tells them

"How are you feeling, Baby?" Rose asks her.

"Sore, but the doctor said I'll be just fine. I have to stay the night though." Meghan tells them

Rose and Bosco see Meghan looking around like she is looking for someone.

"What is it?" Rose asks her.

"Is Mikey here? Did you tell him that I was back in town?" She asks

Rose and Bosco look at each other.

"Go and get yourself a coffee. I'll tell her." Bosco tells Rose

"Are you sure?" Rose inquires

"I'm sure." He tells her.

Rose leans over and kisses Meghan on the cheek.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." She tells her

Rose leaves the room. Meghan looks at Bosco.

"What's going on? I always knew when something was wrong. You never could hide it." She tells Bosco

"Alot has happened in the past 6 months. I'm not sure if I should tell you nowor wait until you are at home."

Tears are starting to form in Meghan's eyes. She knows she is about to hear something she doesn't want to and she knows it's going to really bad. Bosco sits down on the bed beside her. He holds her left hand in his. Rose opens the door and steps out from the room. Faith sees her and walks up to her.

"Rose?" She asks her.

Rose closes the door. They stand right outside the room.

"Is Meghan going to okay?"

"She's going to be fine. The doctor is keeping her overnight just be safe." Rose tells her

Faith looks into the room and sees that Meghan is crying and Bosco hugs her.

"What's wrong? Why is Meghan crying?" Faith asks

"She asked about Mikey. Maurice is in there telling her what happened. Oh God Faith, I almost lost all of my kids."

She suddenly hears a voice behind her.

"They're my kids too."

Faith and Rose turn around and see Anthony Boscorelli standing there.

"What are you doing here? If Maurice sees you...

Anthony interrupts Rose.

"I don't care if Maurice sees me. My daughter is in there and I came to see her." Anthony tells her.

Inside Meghan's room, Meghan and Bosco are hugging when she notices that her dad is standing outside the room with her mom and Faith.

"Dad?"

They break the hug and Bosco looks at her.

"Why did you say that?" He asks her.

Meghan sees her mom trying to tell her not to let Bosco know that their dad was there. She looks at Bosco.

"I don't know why I said it." Meghan replies

She looks back out in the hall where her mom and dad are. Faith is now gone. Bosco sees that she is looking at something and turns around. He immediately notices what Meghan was looking at.

"Son of a bitch!"

Bosco goes to stand up and Meghan grabs his right arm with his left.

"Maurice, please, don't." She begs him

"That bastard has no right to be here." Bosco tells her

He pulls away from her and starts to walk out of Meghan's room.

"Maurice!" Meghan yells


	12. Chapter 12

"Desperate Measures"

Summary: Angst/Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own any Third Watch characters except for Meghan Boscorelli.

Chapter 12

Bosco opens the door to the hall, steps out and closes it behind him. Rose stands between Anthony and her son.

"Please, can't the two of you get along for Meghan's sake?" Rose asks them both

"Ma, he has no business being here. He didn't care about us when we was younger. He only cared to make sure he beat us. He doesn't deserve to be here." Bosco tells her

"You need to keep out of this, you little punk." You always thought you was so tough." Anthony tells Bosco

"Yea, how tough are you when you beat up three little kids and a woman?" Bosco remarks

Anthony takes a step towards Bosco.

"Enough!"

Bosco, Anthony and Rose turn around and see Meghan standing in the doorway to trauma room 3.

"Meghan." Bosco says

"I don't want to hear anymore fighting. I'm so sick of it! I think I should be the one to decided who stays or who has to leave." Meghan yells at them

"You're right, baby. It should be up to you. You are the one that people are coming to see." Anthony tells her

"I'm sorry Dad. You can see that I'm going to be fine so you can go ahead and leave now. I want to visit with Ma and Maurice for a little bit." Meghan tells him

Anthony points to Maurice.

"This is your doing. You poisoned her against me." Anthony accuses

"No, you did that on your own when you decided to use her as a punching bag." Bosco replies

A security guard walks up to the small group.

"I'm going to ask everyone to leave if you can't stop yelling." The security guard tells them

Anthony looks at the security guard.

"No, it's okay. I was leaving anyway." Anthony replies

He looks back at his family standing there.

"I hope you are all happy." He tells them

Anthony turns around and then starts to walk out of the emergency room. Maurice and Rose walk over to Meghan.

"Are you okay, baby?" Rose asks her

"I'm fine. I just want to get out of here. I don't really want to spend the night at the hospital." Meghan informs them

"I'll go see if the doctor will release you if I assume responsibility. Ma, stay here with Meghan."

Bosco points at Meghan.

"I want you to at least go back in your room and sit down until I come back." He tells Meghan

"Okay, but hurry back. I want to get out of this place." Meghan tells him

Bosco walks up the hall and up to the nurse's station in the emergency room. Meanwhile, Meghan walks into the lounge. There is no one in there at the moment. She looks around and looks at the exact spot where Bosco had lain a months before and almost died. There is still a faint stain from all the blood. It's like she can see Bosco lying there, dying. She hears a voice behind her.

"What are you doing in here?" Bosco asks her

Meghan turns around and sees Bosco just inside the doorway.

"I don't really know." She tells him

Meghan sits down in the closest chair.

"There have been so many times that I almost lost you. I mean with 9/11, Craig made sure I couldn't call to make sure you was okay. I went for months thinking that you was buried in the rubble before a friend of mine finally got word that you was okay. That's the kind of person he was. Then there was this incident at the hospital. I thought for sure that day I lost you. The final straw was when Craig beat me a few months ago when he found out I was pregnant. He said I was sleeping around. I lost the baby because of him. I decided when I was in the hospital that I was going to find a way to leave him. I knew that the only person who could help me was you. I just hoped that you was still around to save me." She tells him

Bosco kneels in front of her. He takes her good hand in his own since the other arm is still in a sling.

"You don't have to worry about me not being around. I will always be here to help you. You're my sister, it's part of my job." Bosco tells her

Meghan has tears in her eyes. Bosco and Meghan hug each other. After a few seconds, they both break the hug.

"Let's go and get Ma. The doctor's agreed to let you go as long as I assumed responsibility." Bosco tells her

He stands up and helps Meghan up out of the chair. He turns to walk out of the lounge.

"Maurice?" She calls for him

He turns around.

"What is it?" He asks

"I want to go and see Mikey." She tells him.

"Okay." He tells her

They walk out of the lounge. The next scene shows Rose, Bosco and Meghan getting out of Bosco's car and start walking through the cemetery. They walk for a few minutes when they stop in front of Mikey's tombstone. Bosco stands between them. He puts an arm around each of them and kisses them both on the side of the head.

The End


End file.
